The Compelled Series - A Vampire Diaries Gay Sex Fanfic
by kylemachine
Summary: This story is rated SEXY and VIOLENT and MATURE ADULTS ONLY! 16
1. Chapter 1: Matt Donovan

_**Authors Note –**_

_Readers, if you hate homosexual activity, leave. If it offends you, leave with the words "I'm a horrible person". Please review my story and I MIGHT continue it on if I get past 9 (different people)._

_**WARNING**_** –**

_This is rated Mature, so please if you are 15 years young or under, please quit from this story. This story also contains sexual violence, language and MxM intercourse._

_**Disclaimer –**_

_I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor the characters included. IF I did, there would DEFINITELY be some gay scenes between some characters, and maybe some sexual tension… Maybe I would kill off Elena and keep Katherine because she's just so damn sexy and evil!_

ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY!

Matt Donovan sat in English, watching the old male teacher write on the whiteboard with a squeaky marker. As he watched the marker, he ran a slim hand through his oily blonde hair and sat back thinking about needing a shower. Earlier on, he skipped a shower after playing football for sports class. Stupid mistake it was though because the arm pit section of his shirt was soaked, but luckily, he was wearing a heavy leather jacket.

When he stopped fully paying attention, Matt looked over to the windows seeing green grass, tall trees and a fountain with concrete and park benches around them. When he moved his blue eyes down slightly, his line of vision came down to a beautiful hazel eyed teenage boy that sat two seats away. Matt's eyes locked onto the hazel eyed teen and couldn't look away. Matt felt himself blush physically and his heart rate speed up rapidly but still couldn't turn his attention to somewhere else. He just kept looking at Stefan Salvatore.

Stefan was glaring straight back at Matt with a perfect half smile on his face, but soon cut off the eye contact as he motioned Matt to look to the front by nodding his head to the side. Matt had looked to the board and back, and Stefan nodded. Matt then looked back to the board and started to write in his book like nothing happened. When Matt moved his leg, he noticed an uncomfortable feeling in his pants and as he looked down, he noticed that he was hard and his dick was pushing painfully against his jeans. He adjusted himself and clamped his legs over his hard on so then it would then deflate.

The next day, Matt came in late to see a full class with one empty table; Stefan sitting next to it. As Matt slowly walked over to that desk, he looked over to Stefan who had the same perfect half-smile that he had yesterday. And when Matt sat down, Stefan moved slightly closer to him saying, 'try to pay attention today.'

Matt glared at him like Stefan had done something wrong.

'What?' Stefan asked.

'You're telling me to pay attention? You were staring at me also!' he mumbled in reply.

'I only looked at you before I got you to pay attention in class.'

'Whatever dude.' Matt then turned back to the board and started copying what was written on there.

During the class, he would see in his peripheral vision that Stefan would be staring at him. And as Stefan would notice Matt look at him, he'd grin and give a lustful expression; not helping Matt's boner.

That night, Matt sat at his laptop, (let me add, he was shirtless) and was on Stefan's Facebook, looking at photos of him. _He looks ageless,_ Matt thought as he scrolled through the photos. When Matt reached some shirtless photos, he looked away and scrolled further, but when he looked back, he slowly scrolled back to the shirtless photos. He looked at them all and stopped at one where Stefan was holding up the phone as he laid in bed. When Matt had opened it up to full screen, he put his hand on his crotch, slowly rubbing it through his track pants. He looked from Stefan's perfect face to his amazing collar bones and neck, to his big juicy round pecs and perky nipples, to his stomach that showed perfect six-pack abs, back to his nice, shiny red lips.

Matt finally realised he was rubbing fast and hard but didn't notice the feeling in his gut and moaned so loud that he came in his pants. As soon as he did, he jumped up and ran to his wardrobe. He took off his pants and underwear and as he put on his red briefs, he got distracted by his mirror. Matt looked at himself and admired his buff body in the mirror and as he moved closer to it, he thought he saw Stefan. He looked back and saw nothing, then turned back to the mirror. He turned back to the mirror, silently hoping Stefan showed his face, but was disappointed when he saw no one but himself.

As he was about to turn back to put some pants on, Stefan stood behind him in the mirrors reflection. Matt somehow got aroused again and shook as he felt warm breath against his skin. Stefan stood there in nothing but black boxer briefs that made his shiny smooth skin a tad but whiter than usual.

'I must be imagining this,' Matt breathed.

Stefan smiled and wrapped his arms around Matt's stomach, kissing into the groove of Matt's neck. Matt's eyes had slowly shut, head down and moaned silently.

'No, keep your eyes open,' Stefan growled, pulling Matt's head up by his hair.

Matt opened his eyes and looked into the mirror, watching Stefan.

Stefan was sucking a mark into his neck as he kissed Matt. He continued kissing down to his shoulder and his collar bone. Stefan moved in front of Matt, partially blocking Matt's view of the mirror. Matt tried to push Stefan's head down but Stefan had used his strength to not move a bit.

Stefan, after a bit, had then moved to kissing down his left pec to his pointed nipple. As he started sucking on it, he heard moans rumble from Matt's chest. As Stefan was sucking Matt's nipple, he grazed his teeth slightly over it, causing a loud moan from Matt. Stefan moved his left hand up to Matt's right nipple, slowly massaging it.

'Let's move to the bed Matty,' Stefan growled huskily.

'Yes please!' Matt shouted eagerly.

Stefan picked up Matt in the "just married" position and walked to the bed, kissing Matt. He threw Matt against the bed and jumped right on top. At this point, Stefan's bulge was pushing right against the fabric of his underwear. Stefan resumed sucking at Matt's nipple but then moved down to Matt's just-visible abs. He started to lick inside his belly button and started to rub Matt's throbbing bulge. Matt continued to moan, getting sweaty at the hot scene.

'Let's release this baby,' Stefan growled.

'Oh please, do it!' Matt shrieked.

When Stefan pulled Matt's underwear down, he was almost hit in the face with a big 7 inch man meat. Stefan licked the tip of the bulbous head, causing Matt to writhe underneath him.

'Please just do it,' Matt begged as he placed his hand on Stefan's head, pushing him down.

Stefan thought he should do it so he went down, taking the whole thing without choking or gag reflex. When he was at the hilt, he started to suck in his cheeks, tightening around Matt's dick. Stefan then started to slowly bob his head up and down, causing Matt to moan loudly.

'Oh Stefan!' Matt shouted. 'Oh god that feels so_** good**_!'

'I'm so glad your parents aren't home,' Stefan said quickly before going back down.

Stefan moved his right hand up, putting it into Matt's mouth. Matt knew what to do as he sucked and licked at Stefan's fingers. When they were perfectly wet, Stefan took his fingers from a Moaning Matt's mouth and had then touched Matt's entrance. Matt jumped but tried to stay still as he shivered to the cold hands.

'You're so eager,' Stefan said, laughing before continuing on.

Matt moaned out in a reply, bucking his hips. Stefan then jabbed his index and middle fingers into Matt causing Matt to yelp. He started moving them around and curling them, and touched that sweet bundle of nerves that caused Matt to moan loud enough to wake the neighbours.

'More!' Matt shouted.

Stefan obeyed him and pushed that part again, making Matt writhe, moan and buck his hips.

'Just fuck me!' Matt shouted.

'Woah, calm down!' Stefan said, laughing again.

Stefan then got up and stood above Matt's head, slowly pulling his underwear off. Matt started to drool as he watched the sexy show on top of him. When Stefan pulled his undies low enough, his 11 inch dick popped up at full mast.

'It's massive,' mumbled Matt.

'And it's going to be yours tonight,' Stefan devilishly said with a sadistic grin on his face.

When Stefan ripped his underwear off – so he didn't have to step out of them – he stepped back and kneeled down onto his knees, lifting Matt's legs up onto his shoulders. Stefan moved closer, putting the head of his massive dick at Matt's entrance.

'How bad do you want it?' Stefan asked.

'Badly!' Matt shouted in reply.

'How bad, specifically?'

'So fucking badly that I want you to pound me with it til I can't walk for a week!'

That was the motivation that Stefan needed as he thrusted straight into Matt's ass; Matt screaming loud enough to shatter a window. Stefan was brutally beating Matt's ass as he thrusted in and out forcefully.

'Take that dick, bitch!' Stefan shouted.

'Oh god it _**feels so good**_!' Matt said between moans.

As Stefan was pounding away, Matt went to reach for his own dick to start jacking off, but Stefan slapped his hand away and sped up.

'Oh no you don't! That's my job!' Stefan shouted, whacking another slap on Matt's ass.

Matt groaned as he started to feel like he was about to cum.

'Oh god! Stefan! Ughh! I'm about to cum!' Matt shouted. 'Touch me baby please!'

Stefan moved his hand – after another whack to Matt's ass – to Matt's dick and started to rub Matt's dick in an inhumanely fast speed, making Matt moan uncontrollably.

'Oh god! So close! So close Stefan!' Matt shouted.

Stefan was moaning like a wild animal, deep and hard with sweat rolling down his back and his chest. Matt looked up to Stefan, seeing the beautiful god above him. And that one look was all it took. Matt came 5 ropes onto Stefan's stomach, chest and face, and over his own stomach and chest. Stefan felt Matt tighten around his dick as Matt came, the need of cumming himself rushing fast. Stefan smacked Matt's ass once again, leaving a big red bruise there.

'Oh god! **Pant. **Keep fucking doing that! **Pant. **FUCKING HELL STEFAN!' Matt screamed.

'You're so **TIGHT **baby! I love it! Ung!' Stefan moaned. 'I'm so close!'

'Cum in me Stefan! I want to feel your liquid inside of me!'

Stefan sped up, pounding and smacking Matt's ass, making Matt go on a wild moan fest. And as Stefan felt his release coming up, he thrusted deep into Matt's ass.

'Oh yeah! **FUCK!**' Stefan shouted before releasing into Matt's ass.

Stefan moaned wildly as he shot 7 strands of cum down into Matt. He then started to slow and when he stopped, he laid on top of Matt, making out with him and licking his face as they came down from their highs.

When Stefan got up, he made Matt lick his body to clean him from the mess, and then did the same thing to Matt. After they were clean, Stefan got up and pulled Matt with him. Kissing him one more time, he looked Matt into the eyes.

'The bruises and pain is from falling down the stairs and when you wake up tomorrow, you will be hard at the exact moment that you see me. You will also only remember this night as a dream when you wake up tomorrow,' Stefan said, compelling Matt.

Stefan then walked to Matt's window and opened it up. He looked back to Matt and smiled before hopping out of the window.

Matt woke up the next morning feeling sore and not being able to walk properly. Last night was a dream to him, yet he didn't know it actually happened.

When he walked to school, it started to rain. He didn't mind the wetness as it soothed him slightly. When he had gotten to school, he looked around for his friends Elena, Bonnie and Caroline but stopped when he saw a face that had the top half covered by a black umbrella. Matt got hard as he watched the man's mouth open and lick his lips, showing fangs; but only barely.

Matt looked away and saw Tyler Lockwood, a distant friend, and one he wanted to fuck. He ran over to Tyler, heading to Sports class with him.

Tell me what you think. This is only my second time writing smut like this… I will continue this if I get reviews.

Have a great day guys xx


	2. Chapter 2: Tyler Lockwood

**A/N**: HOLA! Am back coz I got some reviews! So happy about that!

Sorry that I've been away for a bit also! I've started writing a massive story on another website that I know better... Check it out! I've done a few chapters but there will be more every week on there!

**AJ**: here, am writing more!

**ladymississippi08**: HELL YES ;D

**CNHamshere**: I thought you'd like a controlling Stefan! Plus thanks for complimenting my grammar :D I pay attention in English class... One of my fave subjects :P

**Remka**: Hot? Oh yes! And Jeremy action? All that I'm going to say is: REAL soon!

**DISCLAIMER:** Once again, **I do not own the Vampire Diaries,** otherwise i would have made Stefan do what he does in these stories. Then I'd get Paul Wesley to fuck me to save his career! I'm STILL waiting for the next season of Vampire Diaries, and because my other fave show "House of Anubis" has finished, I have nothing but Teen Wolf to watch... Poor me!

Enjoy xx

(Follow me on : kylemachine)

**Don't forget to review, like, follow the story and the author (me) and all that jazz!**

**(Oh and just in case some people are confused: this is set when EVERYONE - but the town of course - knows that there are vampires and werewolves and witches... So like around Season 3-4, just no random guy who talks about the big vampire Silas and a vampire cure and everything**

**OOPS! SPOILER ALERT! Sorry about that... Or am I? Well at least you know what to expect)**

* * *

(Stefans POV)

Stefan loved a sunny day. If he didn't have his special ring, he would've been dead since he was lying in the lovely green grass while feeling the radiating heat of the sun bouncing off of his smooth pale skin and the smell of a dead animal lying nearby (that he killed to feed on) making him feel relaxed.

What he did to Matt those few nights ago had to be the best night of his life! He hadn't got a decent fuck since he and Damon fucked back in the 1980's during the "disco fever, drugs and alcohol" times. Man were they wasted and high! As Stefan came to think of it, he started to feel the blood rushing to his dick. He didn't mind it because he was in the forest though and NO ONE came around to the part he was in.

What he didn't know is that Tyler Lockwood just so happened to come stumbling from the cellar a few thirty metres away.

Stefan heard him at first. Stefan heard him come out of the cellar and then stop. He heard him then start walking towards Stefan, so Stefan got up and rushed up a tree, watching as Lockwood had come into view. He watched as Tyler walked towards the dead animal and study it for a moment before stepping back and running off towards town.

Stefan finally decided to go home after what just happened.

As he got home, his phone vibrated in the pocket of his jeans. He grabbed the phone and answered the 'Unknown Number' to find out that it was Tyler Lockwood.

'Hey, what are you doing tonight?' Tyler asked normally, hiding his hornyness.

'Nothin', was just planning on going out for a drink,' Stefan replied. 'Not blood!' he quickly added.

Tyler laughed and continued on. 'Well I was thinking that maybe you could come over my place, I'm having a party.'

'Oh yeah? Who's invited?'

'Well theres you and me, Matt, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, and that's it.'

'Thank God you aren't inviting my brother! He'd ruin the place with Elena!'

'And I'm not inviting Klaus even though he and Caroline have something going on behind my back.'

'Oh it's okay, I don't have a girl anyway.'

'So you'll be there?'

'Yeah, sounds like fun! We could be the Terrible Two Spectacular Singles.'

'Okay, see ya in about half an hour!'

Stefan, hanging up the phone, walked up to his bedroom to get ready. He picked out his best clothes. Stefan chose his tight jeans that showed his big ass off, and a tight fitting shirt to show his big pecs. He added a leather jacket and looked into the mirror. _Oh yes, this would make Elena drool, _he thought to himself.

(Tyler's POV)

Tyler waited at the top of the stairs, waiting for a knock at the door. Tyler was wearing his tight jeans to show off his big ass (also) and the MASSIVE bulge in his pants. He wore a plain polo shirt with nothing over the top.

As the doorbell went off, the party in Tyler's pants started.

'Come in!' he shouted, still at the top of the stairs.

'Hey man, it's kind of quiet for a-' Stefan stopped talking as he walked in, seeing Tyler up at the top of the stairs.

Stefan continued to walk in and closed the door behind him. He looked around and back up to Tyler, noticing the massive bulge in his pants. Tyler started to walk down stairs with a small grin on his face.

'You've been a very bad boy Stefan,' he said in a husky tone. 'A very, very bad, bad, bad boy Stefan.'

'What're you going on about?'

'Well let's just say that a little bird had told me that you fucked him.'

Tyler reached the bottom of the stairs and walked up closely to Stefan. He placed his hand on Stefan's chest, slowly rubbing the cotton-covered flesh. After weeks in the locker room after sports, Tyler knew what was under that and those jeans. He wasn't going to lie, he wanted some.

He looked Stefan in the eyes and Stefan looked back. Both of their eyes were sparkling and both of their pupils were blown with lust.

Not being able to take the gaze any longer, grabbed Tyler and flashed (vampire run) all the way up to Tylers bedroom. When they got there, Tyler pushed Stefan onto Tylers bed and took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his red and white-outlined briefs that showed off his monster bulge.

_Fuck, he's bigger than me, _Stefan thought.

Tyler jumped on top of Stefan and ripped off his shirt, revealing those big juicy pecs and slight abs. Tyler licked his lips as he removed Stefan's jeans, showing the man meat that Stefan had.

'You've gone commando. Nice,' Tyler growled seductively.

Stefan grabbed Tyler and flipped them both around quickly, having Stefan on top. Stefan smiled and started to kiss Tyler fiercely. Tyler quickly flipped them around again and licked Stefan's cheek.

'No, no. Tonight, I'm taking charge,' he said in a low voice.

'Fine, be an animal,' Stefan said, compelling Tyler. 'Go as wild as you can.'

Tyler knew that Stefan had compelled him as he was part vampire and also the fact that he felt some wild thing grow within his chest and groin.

Tyler then started sucking on Stefan's sensitive neck, making Stefan moan wildly. Tyler then started to move down towards Stefan's nipple and nibbled and sucked on the nub, making it harder. Tyler looked down to Stefan's impossibly hard dick and laughed.

'I guess I should start down there,' Tyler said through a smug.

Stefan laughed as well and watched as Tyler had then gone down towards his throbbing dick. Tyler started to lick the top, teasing Stefan, but Stefan put his hand on Tylers head and shoved him down the whole lot. Tyler just went straight down; no gagging.

'Oooh, no gag reflex?' Stefan asked. 'At least it feels much better!'

Tyler laughed and continued to deep throat Stefans dick. As Stefans head touched the back of Tylers throat, Stefan moaned real loud, causing an instant orgasm.

Stefan was all hot and sweaty and noticed that Tyler was the same.

Tyler got up and onto his knees, licking his lips from the cum that started to drip out from the corner of his mouth.

'Now time to fuck you,' Stefan growled.

'No, no, no! I have this one rule "you suck, you fuck". The only rule is that if you don't make the other cum, they can fuck you,' Tyler growled back with a smug look. 'And since you have cummed, I fuck you.'

Stefan looked down to the monster bulge in Tylers briefs and smiled. 'Then let loose that baby.'

Tyler gripped the sides and ripped then straight off. Out bounced this massive 13" thick rod with a big bulbous head. Stefan cringed at the sight as he thought of that trying to get into him.

'It's a perk of being a werewolf,' Tyler said.

Tyler then put Stefans legs onto his muscular shoulders and positioned his cock at Stefans hole. Without warning, he shoved the whole 13" up and into Stefans ass; causing Stefan to scream so that China could hear him.

Tyler laughed as he started to pound into Stefans ass with incredible, unnatural speed, hitting Stefan's prostate every single time.

'**Fuck!** Fuck me harder! Oh my god! **Ughh!** Faster bitch,** faster**!'

'Stefan, you're so fucking tight! Unf!'

'Fucking hell Lockwood, **keep going!**'

Tyler gained an iron grip on Stefan's hips, most likely leaving either bruises or nail marks. He was slamming into Stefan inhumanely fast, his ball sack slapping against him with every thrust.

The noises filling the air could've been mistaken for those of animals. It was the most guttural pair of grunts and moans and minuscule shrieks that either of them had ever heard.

'UGH! YES! **TYLER**! UGH!'

'FUCK! **STEFAN**! YOU'RE STILL! SO! DAMN!** TIGHT**!'

Tylers bed was rocking so hard that it bashed a small hole into the wall and one of the legs broke, causing the bed to fall down in a corner. The new position of the bed hadn't changed anything as Tyler continued to fuck Stefan. Stefan lifted his torso up and started to continue Tyler through animalistic moans.

'FUCK! I'm about to cum!'

'FUCKING CUM IN MY ASS LOCKWOOD!'

'OOOHHH FUUUUCCKK!'

Tyler let out his massive flowing load into Stefan's ass with one final slam.

"AAAAAGHHHHHH…!" Stefan shouted as he magically came all over Tylers chest, stomach and face.

Tyler collapsed on top of Stefan, panting loudly in unison.

'Fuck that was good,' Stefan panted.

'I know!'

'Vampire and Werewolf sex is the shit. We have to do it more.'

'Maybe on the next full moon when I turn into a werewolf.'

'Oh fuck thats kinky.'

Stefan kissed Tyler and licked the cum off of his face.

'I should take a shower and you should leave. My mother's meant to be coming home soon.'

Stefan looked at the sticky cum of Stefans between his and Tylers stomachs and chest. He laughed as he and Tyler got up.

Tyler took his shower with Stefan joining in. Let's just say there was a bit more fun in that.

* * *

**WOW! Who knew that Tyler could be SO WILD?! Oh, I knew... I wrote the damn thing so I should know!**

**Hope you enjoyed this! I know I did ;D**

**Don't forget to review, favourite and all that stuff! I'd love if you did!**

**I'll post the next chapter when I can !**


	3. Chapter 3: Damon Salvatore

**The Compelled Series: A Vampire Diaries Gay Sex Fanfic**

**Authors Note: **I am in LOVE with your bloody reviews! Especially the funny ones! Thanks for them, and please just remember that I am so, so, SOOOOO sorry for not posting often. Well, I guess that means you have to wait hahahaha! I'm so evil, but oh well! The world needs evil people!  
Anyway, on with the next chapter! (I've taken someones idea)...

**WARNING: **_This story is rated MA for Mature Audience... YA for Young Adults... Et cetera... But I see a lot of rule breakers, so that will not be my problem. This fiction contains Male on Male sex and nothing else! If you don't like homosexualness, then leave. If you don't like homosexualness but LOVE two girls kissing, you're so disgusting! I spit on you!_

**DISCLAIMER:** As said on the first two, I don't own anything otherwise I would have all the guys give me a show and we all will get into a rough, heavy orgy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Damon Salvatore**

****Stefan Salvatore looked at the time; seeing that it was around one thirty in the morning. He thought to himself about his brother and how he would be wondering where Stefan was. And with this thought, he got up, kissed the sleeping Tyler on the forehead softly, dashed his clothes on, and flashed back home. As soon as he entered the Salvatore mansion, he was faced with his brother Damon.

'Where have you been?' Damon asked with an unserious face.

'I was out at New Orleans,' Stefan lied.

'No you weren't,' Damon raised his voice a little.

Stefan gulped a little. Although he was brave, he was somewhat scared of his brother.

'You reek of sex,' Damon muttered as he slowly walked in circles around his brother, feeling him up as he goes.

When Damon got behind him, Damon grabbed his ass. Stefan jumped a little but moaned at the same time.

'Have you been putting this big juicy thing to use?' Damon asked, then slowly walked to the front of Stefan. He then grabbed Stefan's slowly growing bulge. 'Or did you use this?'

Stefan let out a moan.

'You know, I just remembered something when you said about New Orleans,' Damon mumbled in Stefans ear. 'Remember that one night during '87?'

'You were such a bitch back then,' Stefan muttered.

'You know I was,' Damon chuckled. 'So I bet you remember this?'

Stefan looked down to Damons hand. Damon was gripping his massive, hard 13 inch dick through his sweat pants. All Stefan could do was moan as a flashback in his mind occured.

* * *

_The night was wild with parties everywhere. The cinema's showed R rated movies to little children and every other audience who walked in; at this time, they didn't have movie restrictions._

_Damon and Stefan were at one of these parties, pissing up and getting drunk. The vibe of the night club was heavy and hot and they had girls grinding against their fronts - like Miley Cyrus did in the VMAs 2013 against Robin Thicke._

_As the music changed, Damon and Stefan went to the bar to get another drink. Damon, being the bad ass he was, had compelled the bartender to give them as many drinks as the wanted for free. As Stefan and Damon got their drinks, Damon had toasted to a good night._

_'But what is a good night when we haven't even killed a babe?' Stefan asked._

_'Don't worry, that will be all of tomorrow,' Damon assured him. 'Now take one of these.'_

_'Dude that's ecstasy.'_

_'I know, just try it!'_

_Stefan took the ecstasy and drank it down with his alcohol. Damon smiled as he thought to himself that it was a placebo**; it wasn't ecstasy, it was a very strong dose of Viagra. But he didn't tell Stefan that..._

_Stefan started to feel more energized, and so he got up and started dancing to some Madonna and Michael Jackson. Damon joined in with a wide grin as he knew his plan was now to unfold._

_'Having a good time?' Damon asked Stefan._

_'I feel so alive! The energy is so arousing!' Stefan shouted._

_Damon smiled wickedly and got up close to his brother. Stefan was too aroused and energized to even pull away from his brother. _

_Damon moved in and started to kiss his brother; rubbing Stefans bulge at the same time. As the rooms energy had provided more heat, Stefan started to get hot, and when he did, he pulled Damon from the bar and back to the motel room._

_Stefan pushed Damon onto the front door and started to grind his hardened male part into Damons leg, causing a gasp from the olive skinned man. Stefan' kisses were sloppy but still felt amazing to Damon as they both roamed each other's mouths._

_'Oi, homosexuality is a sin!' shouted an old voice from the road._

_Stefan looked back to see an old man with an angry face and a cross that hung from his neck._

_'The devil will be waiting for you sinners! You just wait, you will pay! Stop corrupting our land!' the old man rambled on._

_Damon laughed and opened Stefan' front door, pulling him in before closing the door. As soon as the door closed, Damon pulled Stefan and pinned him against the door, kissing him again. Stefan removed Damons shirt to reveal the perfect pecs and abs that Stefan now traced and rubbed as he and Damon were grinding against each other, moaning crazily._

_'I want you Stefan,' Damon hushed into Stefan's ear._

_'But – UGH – I've never done it before,' Stefan gasped._

_'Then I'm going to have so much fun.'_

_Damon pulled off Stefan' shirt, revealing a toned stomach and perfect pecs, but not as defined as Damons. Stefan felt hands squeeze his ass and Damon mumble about how big and perfect it was. Stefan laughed slightly but was interrupted by a moan that left his mouth at the feeling of a hand on his jeans, unzipping them and gripping his bulge. Damon's hornyness went to a new level as he felt Stefan' ass and dick. Damon wasn't Damon, Damon was now an animal, growling and hungry._

_Damon pulled Stefan's pants down and took him to Stefan' bedroom. He literally threw Stefan onto the bed and jumped on top._

_Damon kissed Stefan as he grinded into him. The feel of his dick grinding against Stefan's made Stefan even hornier. When he stopped, Stefan whined. Damon pulled down Stefan' underwear, causing a chill to run over Stefan' body. _

_Damon slowly moved his hand up Stefan's thigh and started to palm Stefan's member. Stefan continued kissing Damon and moaned at the same time._

_Stefan didn't know how it happened but as Damon held Stefan's hair in his hand, Stefan saw that he had no underwear on. He moaned at the sight of his massive dick dangling between his legs, and as Damon got off of his knees and stood up at the end of the bed, his dick stood at attention. He then pulled Stefan' underwear off, causing Stefan' to pop up at full mast._

_'Show off for me,' Damon said greedily._

_He grabbed his camera. He started taking pictures of Stefan doing different types of poses. He then threw the camera onto the beanbag in the corner and jumped back on top of Stefan._

_He moved above Stefan and flipped them both over._

_'Go down,' he said huskily._

_Stefan obeyed him and slowly kissed down his stomach and to his dick. He kissed the tip of his cock and looked up to him. Stefan then went down on him, taking almost all of his cock into his mouth. Damon put his hand on top of Stefan's head and pushed him down further._

_Stefan started gagging but got used to his big length. He continued to suck him off as he looked up to Damon moaning. Stefan's moans vibrated through to his cock, sending a chill around his body. His moans were Stefander than Stefan'._

_Damon flipped them back over and spread Stefan's legs, moving in closer. Stefan started to kiss his neck again, leaving dark purple spots there. Damon moved in closer, pushing his dick against Stefan's hole. Stefan started to grunt in pain as Damon pushed his massive member into Stefan' hole._

_'Oh god you're so tight!' he shouted._

_Damon kept pushing in until he was buried to the hilt. It felt like he was touching Stefan' gut. He stayed there to let Stefan adjust. They were both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath._

_'Okay-' pant '-move now,' Stefan said hastily._

_He slightly winked at Stefan and then started to move in and out. His dick felt like it was a part of Stefan and that when he took it out, Stefan felt empty._

_'Oh fuck!' Stefan shouted._

_'You're so tight!' he yelled._

_Stefan felt like he was in ecstasy. Damon kept moving in and out. Their moaning kept getting Stefander and in sync. Damon kept kissing Stefan and moaning into his mouth._

_'Oh baby!' he shouted._

_'Oh god, I gotta cum!' Stefan shouted as he pumped up and down his length._

_'Cum for me baby!'_

_Stefan pumped faster and faster until he couldn't take it no more and squirted all over Damons's chest, stomach and face. His ejaculation had tightened his hole causing Damon to cum inside his ass with a Stefand moan._

_They layed there breathless._

_'That was amazing.'_

* * *

'That was an amazing night,' Damon sighed. 'I'd do it again, but I'm just not in the mood.'

'That sucks, I was looking forward to it,' Stefan whined.

'Well, we could actually do it now… I'm feeling… aroused.'

'Sure,' Stefan growled huskily.

Damon and Stefan flashed up to their bedroom.

Let's say that Damon's bed was broken that very very early morning and had to get it replaced the next day…

* * *

_**Placebo - Telling someone that it's one thing, but it's something else. It tricks the mind to believe that it is what the other person says._


End file.
